What Are You? ( I made it an Originals Crossover don't hate me)
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Two days since Alison's and Aiden's deaths and the pack is tired. But they have no idea that a girl that moved recently to Beacon Hills is from Alison's [ast and she is involved with the supernatural. What is she? How does she know Alison? What will happen if Scott hears her converstion with her friends about Alison? What Derek will notice? How is she going to explain everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Fanfiction for Teen Wolf i hope you like it. It's after Alison's and Aiden's deaths which freaked me out! Mostly Alison's but both of them were unexpected.**

**So to the story:**

**Enjoy!**

_**What Are**_** You?**

_**Chapter 01: Two Worlds Collide**_

**Scott POV**

It's been three days since Alison and Aiden died. And I now I was looking at the window to the house next to us I don't have nothing to do so I spy on them just for fun and to distract myself from the pain.

Suddenly I saw 3 people showing up from the middle of nowhere. A Japanese girl with black hair and blue highlights, a blonde boy and a girl with chocolate skin and black hair they were dressed in lather black jackets and black skinny jeans the girl and black pants the boy.

Then the door opened and a girl with brown hair that she was wearing a white dress walked out of the door and start screaming their names she said:

Brunette Girl: OMG! Angela! Aleyc! Emilia!

Aleyc: Vicky!

Angela: Vasiliki Semien Valise! Nice to see you again!

Emilia: Miss you girl!

Vicky had a weird name I never have seen that girl before. How long had been living here?

Emilia: So what was so urgent?

Vicky: Follow me to my room.

I waited for a few seconds and when I saw the window that was in front of mine was Vicky's room I got curious and start hearing what they talked about.

Vicky: Remember the time we went to the cemetery in New Orleans?

Malia: Yes, you almost go crazy.

Why she has to be crazy?

Vicky: Well I saw my grandma there.

Aleyc: You mean her grave, right?

Vicky: No, her ghost.

Angela: But she has been dead for three whole years she isn't a sprit anymore otherwise the witches would be able to reach her and take her power and give it to you.

Vicky: She is a ghost and she's been trap there because she has finished what our ancestors ask her to do.

Aleyc: And that is?

Vicky: Protect Alison Argent.

Emilia: You mean our best friend from Primary School? I thought she was here in Beacon Hills that's why you and your family moved out?

Vicky: Well my dad moved here because the Military asked him to join the Sheriff station because they had a lot of deaths. Anyway not our point you know my dad is a Protector that has give an oath to the spirits and that make me a Protector too, right?

They nod. She continued. I never thought that girl that had moved nine months ago was involved with the supernatural or that she knew Alison.

Vicky: Well my mum is a witch so I am I as you know. Witches have different gifts, other witches can cast spells of immortality on themselves, others can control the elements, and others can tell the future or the past. Well my gifts are three; I can see ghosts, tell the past and future and I can teleport.

Aleyc: Amazing!

I was speechless. She is a Witch Protector and we didn't knew?

Emilia: And what has to do with Alison?

Vicky: My grandma promised to her mum before she killed herself that she will protect her and when a witch promise she can't move on to the next step if she or he dies. So the promise went to my responsibility but unfortunately she was killed by some kind of spirits. And now she is standing beside me with tears in her eyes. And I have to grand her wishes so she can move on. Are you going to help me?

Emilia: What can we do?

Vicky: Aleyc is a wizard that can heal wound and create force fields. You, Emilia, can time travel and you are a Protector with telekinesis. Angela you are a Protector with a gift to sense the emotions and you are a witch that can control the elements and you can teleport.

Angela: We are the back up?

Aleyc: No! Angela we are her helpers!

Vicky's Dad opened the door and asked them if they are going to call their parents so they can stay to help Vicky.

It was late and I thought because tomorrow will be Monday to get some sleep and tomorrow I'm going to talk to the pack to keep an eye on her and her friends.

**Vicky POV**

It's been nine months since I moved to Beacon Hills and I keep an eye on Alison. When she died I saw her. She was confused but as soon as I explained to her what is going on she understand the whole case.

My name is Vasiliki Semien Valise. My mum is from Smyrna in Greece and my dad's grandma is from Israel. My dad is an American citizen so he is in the Military. My mum's name is Anastasia Maloglou and my dad's is Benyamin Valise.

I was waiting for my friends Angela Rosen, Emilia Millen and Aleyc Freestone. They are my friends from New Orleans. The place I born and grew up.

As I was waiting went into the bathroom and stare myself in the mirror lately I feel my eyes change colours with my mood. My mum says that all the witches has it till they turn 21 and they chose a colour that will describe them. That's why a lot of witches in my school used to wear eye contacts. I didn't I liked the humans in my school asking me why my eyes change colours. I was snapped from my thoughts by the door bell ringing.

When I opened the door I saw them. I was so happy!

Vicky: OMG! Angela! Aleyc! Emilia!

Aleyc: Vicky!

Angela: Vasiliki Semien Valise! Nice to see you again!

Emilia: Miss you girl! So what was so urgent?

Vicky: Follow me to my room.

I lead them to my room where I started to explain to them what is going on.

Vicky: Remember the time we went to the cemetery in New Orleans?

Malia: Yes, you almost go crazy.

Vicky: Well I saw my grandma there.

Aleyc: You mean her grave, right?

Vicky: No, her ghost.

Angela: But she has been dead for three whole years she isn't a sprit anymore otherwise the witches would be able to reach her and take her power and give it to you.

Vicky: She is a ghost and she's been trap there because she hasn't finished what our ancestors ask her to do.

Aleyc: And that is?

Vicky: Protect Alison Argent.

Emilia: You mean our best friend from Primary School? I thought she was here in Beacon Hills that's why you and your family moved out?

Vicky: Well my dad moved here because the Military asked him to join the Sheriff station because they had a lot of deaths. Anyway not our point you know my dad is a Protector that has give an oath to the spirits to protect the supernatural secret and the humans and that make me a Protector too, right?

They nod. I continued.

Vicky: Well my mum is a witch so I am I as you know. Witches have different gifts, other witches can cast spells of immortality on themselves, others can control the elements, and others can tell the future or the past. Well my gifts are three; I can see ghosts, tell the past and future and I can teleport.

Aleyc: Amazing!

Emilia: And what has to do with Alison?

Vicky: My grandma promised to her mum before she killed herself that she will protect her and when a witch promise she can't move on to the next step if she or he dies. So the promise went to my responsibility but unfortunately she was killed by some kind of spirits. And now she is standing beside me with tears in her eyes. And I have to grand her wishes so she can move on. Are you going to help me?

Emilia: What can we do?

Vicky: Aleyc is a wizard that can heal wounds and create force fields. You, Emilia, can time travel and you are a Protector with telekinesis. Angela you are a Protector with a gift to sense the emotions and you are a witch that can control the elements and you can teleport.

Angela: We are the back up?

Aleyc: No! Angela we are her helpers!

Then my dad came inside my room and tells my friends to call their parents because they have to stay here till we finished with that. I know is difficult and probably dangerous but we have dealt with demons and other creatures so is the least dangerous mission I have accepted.

**Next Morning At School.**

Aleyc: That's some school!

Vicky: Yes they are.

Then Lydia Martin came to us she is one of my friends. Me and Alison used to hang out they think I'm clueless about the supernatural but most of the time I have cover for them. And still they don't know that.

Lydia: Who are they?

Vicky: Oh! They are my friend from New Orleans. This is Angela Rosen, Emilia Millen and Aleyc Freestone I said as I was point at each of them.

Lydia: Nice to meet you well me and Malia and Kira are going for shopping after school are you coming?

Vicky: Yes. Can I bring them too?

Aleyc: I prefer to die!

Vicky: Not you Aleyc!

And then we went to the classes we had luckily we had the same ones.

When it was the Lunch Break I sensed that a spirit was following me around I could feel his anger and sadness. So I went outside and teleport myself to the forest, near the Hale's house.

Ghost: So you are my bridge?

Vicky: Yes, who are you?

Ghost: My name is Alberto Salim.

Vicky: Familiar name. Do I know you?

Ghost: No, but I know you and your family, really well.

Suddenly the ghost turned into a demon. I freaked.

Demon: Now is the time to kill you and eat the power you have.

Vicky: I don't think so. I duck because he throw me a big pile of dust that if it could touch me it would turn into a cage that it will drain my powers and kill me slowly and painfully. I grab from my boots a small knife but when I touched it became a white sword with a blue diamond in the handle.

I tried to stab it but I kept throwing me down. I was tired but suddenly I saw Angela, Emilia and Aleyc there. Aleyc make a force field and Angela kept throwing him rocks.

Vicky: Only with the sword can be killed!

Then Emilia grab he knife which turned into the same white sword only with orange diamond which was on the handle and with her telekinesis she moved her sword behind of the demon and stab him in his back.

After he became a pile of ash, Aleyc stopped the force field and start healing my wounds.

Aleyc: How the hell did he make it to bring you here?

Vicky: He transformed into a ghost.

Emilia: That must be a very powerful kind of demon.

Vicky: It was. I stand up and I was ready to leave when Angela said:

Angela: Um..guys we might have a problem.

As we turned I saw Derek Hale looking at us.

I froze. How can you explain the entire fight scene to a werewolf?

Derek: Who are you? And what is going on?

We stayed there and looking at him shocked and without an excuse. Why I wasn't careful enough?

**Oh! That's can't be good! What do you think it will happen? Should i continue? If you like leave me ideas on how should i continue the story and what did you like. Review! See you next time i will upload some of my other stories. If you want go to my profil anf check them out.**

**Bye!**

**Vicky.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! My loves! Well while i was writing this chapter it came to me to put a little twist you have to read it. And as i was saying while i was writing Stiles POV an ideo poped to my head...to make it an crossover story with The Originals (the TV show not the Jazz band) to say the truth by accident put their name in the chapter but i hope you don't hate the story and enjoy it!**

**Shoutouts:**

**For Chapter 1 ( Thank you for the 3 follows and 1 favorite) **

**Wilhelm Wigworthy: Thank you for reading it and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first one and maybe a little more :p.**

**To the chapter!**

**Enjoy! And Review!**

_**What Are You?**_

_**Chapter 02: Questions but no answer.**_

**Derek POV**

I was walking in the forest when I heard a girl saying:

Girl: Yes, who are you?

She was speaking to herself, why?

She spoke again:

Girl: Familiar name. Do I know you?

Like she was speaking to someone that I wasn't able to see, then a black smoke came out of nowhere and then I understand that she was speaking to the demon. She in trouble!

Demon: Now is the time to kill you and eat the power you have.

What power is the demon talking about?

Vicky: I don't think so. She said and ducked because he throws to her a big pile of dust that it could probably hurt and kill her slowly and painfully. She grabbed from her boots a small knife but when she touched it became a white sword with a blue diamond in the handle. I was astonished I never saw something like that.

She tried to stab it but it kept throwing her down. She looked tired but suddenly I saw three more people there. A blond boy made a force field and Japanese girl kept throwing him rocks but her hands never touched the ground to take any rocks, like she was using some kind telekinetic wave.

Then the girl with the brown hair and the pale skin, the one that was fighting the demon was on the ground and had wounds all over her knees and her hands. She was in terrible condition. Her clothes were destroyed. I wonder what the hell is going one. But before I voice my question the girl that was lying on the ground obliviously hurt and weak said:

Girl: Only with the sword can be killed!

The sword that she was trying to hurt the demon; that's why it was so afraid of it.

Then the chocolate skin girl grabbed the knife that had in her shoe which turned into the same white sword only and orange diamond was on the handle. With a strange way she moved her sword behind of the demon and stabbed him in his back. I was looking at them like stupid.

After he became a pile of ash, the blonde guy stopped the force field and start healing the girl's wounds. How he did that? Don't ask me. A blue light was in the middle of his hands and he was circling it with his hands and he was moving it right above the girl's wounds. The girl had a pained expression on her face but soon the wounds disappeared. After that he stants up and held his hand to the girl so she can stand up and then voiced his thoughts:

Blonde Guy: How the hell did he make it to bring you here?

Girl: He transformed into a ghost. So she can speak to the dead, huh? Said and dusted herself

Chocolate Skin Girl: That must be a very powerful kind of demon. She put her knife back to her boot.

Girl: It was. She said and stands up and took the sword off the ground but as soon as she touched it became a small knife; she smiled to it and put it to her boot.

Then the Japanese girl saw me and said to the other in nervous voice:

Japanese Girl: Um..guys we might have a problem.

As they turned to my direction the brunette girl saw me and she froze.

I got the vibe she knew what I was; of course she knew she was fighting a demon! I found the perfect time to voice the question that was bagging me the last minutes.

Derek: Who are you? And what is going on?

They stayed there and looking at me shocked and without an excuse. Soon the blonde guy came closer to me and put his hand on my face, creep, and said something in French and then everything black out.

I woke up in my bed in the middle of the night soaking wet in sweat and scared. Everything I saw was a dream? Or a reality?

Without controlling my moves I reached my phone and called Scott.

Scott: Stiles! Stop calling in the middle of the night I need to sleep! He said in sleepy voice.

Derek: Nope! I'm Derek. We need to talk.

Scott: What happen? Now he sounded fully awake.

Derek: I…I had the weirdest dream that I'm not sure it was dream or reality.

Scott: Stay where you are I will call the pack and come to your house and talk about it.

After a few minutes everyone was here; Lydia, Kira, Malia, Stiles, Scott, Ethan and Danny I didn't know why Danny was there but it was creepy, he is a human what does he know? NOT my problem now.

Stiles: So? What was the dream?

I told then what I witness or saw and then wait for response. Scott had a serious face and I could tell he knew something about it.

Derek: SPEAK, Scott! You know something! I ordered him.

Scott: That girl is leaving next to my house and she is a Witch Protector.

Stiles: That means?

Scott: She is has give oath to the Spirits that she will protected every supernatural being from demons. And she is a Witch that was friends with Alison when they were at Primary School and her grandma had promise Alison's mum to protect her but she died and now is her responsibility to protect her but she died and now she has to grand her wishes.

Derek: And how does she able to do that?

Scott: She can see and communicate with ghosts.

Malia: And where is she from?

Scott: New Orleans.

Stiles: The place that has the most Supernatural activity, it is the center of Supernatural because it has humans, werewolves, witches, vampires, hunters and The Original family.

Derek: How do you know all that?

Stiles: I can't tell. It's not my secret.

Lydia: Why?

Stiles: OKAY! NO PRESURE! My mum was from New Orleans and she was a Witch Protector! OKAY NOW?

Kira: So you are a witch too?

Stiles: No! It passed my generation in our family. He said sad.

Danny: So what is "The Original Family"?

Stiles: Klaus Michelson, Rebeakah Michelson, Elijah Michelson, Kol Michelson, Finn Michelson. But Kol and Finn are dead. They are the first vampires that were created. Their mother made a spell to protect them from the werewolves. Their mother was an Original Witch the most powerful witch that passed the earth. Klaus though is a hybrid.

Derek: A WHAT?

Stiles: Half werewolf half vampire.

Scott: How is that possible?

Stiles: He was The Alpha's son. His mother cheated on his so called father.

Malia: And how do you know all this?

Stiles: My mum told me and then Alison confirmed me that she was neighbor with them and she used to be friends with Elijah because he was telling her good stories.

Lydia: I thought you and Alison weren't close.

Stiles looked the floor. Something is hiding.

**Stiles POV**

FUCK! Now Vicky will kill me!

How do you explain to a pack of werewolf that your summers are…..weird?

Yeah! Trying to save Davina aka my secret girlfriend from my Witch coven, yeah….I'm a witch and a protector and my teammates are Vicky, Emilia, Aleyc, Angela. I kinda lied to my pack in order to protect them.

For them I'm called Steven but for Scott I'm Stiles. I changed my name because it was easy to separate my two lifes.

Now they know I have to warn them.

After our talk I went to check on Vicky and the other only to find Davina at her door.

Stiles: OMG! Davina! I hug her.

Davina: Steven! Josh is here and wants to see you. I missed you! She kissed me and walked inside the house.

When I walked inside I saw Mr. and Mrs. Valise and the others drinking juice or beers.

Josh: Bro! And he stand up and hug me. Josh met the last summer and we are really close.

Everybody else said hi and then I sat down and explain to them what is going on.

At the end Aleyc talked.

Aleyc: Steven you know that your dad never allowed you to come to New Orleans, to your "grandma" if he learns that you are a Protector let alone a Witch with telekinesis, Force field, telling the future and teleporting and do not forget stopping time and when you touch the ground you can see the hideouts and the way the building or the ground has holes. All this is too much for your dad. And your friends. Vicky have covered for you countless times we should somehow keep you as our secret weapon and spy. Tell us if they find out if they do without trying to prevent it then we should tell them.

Stiles: I will. Guys got to go I have a schedule video chat with Scott. Nice to see you Josh. Babe. I said to Davina and kissed her.

Then Vicky stood up and cursed in Israeli. I looked at her and then she cleared her throat and said:

Vicky: Alison is here.

FUCK!

Stiles: And? I asked nervous.

Vicky: She never expected you to be a supernatural being. She is happy that you have us to protect the pack.

Stiles: Seriously? She isn't mad that I kept it from them?

Vicky: Nope!

Stiles: Thank God! Bye guys! See you at school?

Aleyc: Most defiantly and can't wait to fight demons with you again.

Stiles: Me too, pal.

I walked out of the house and start heading to my house when I heard a very familiar voice calling me. It was Lydia.

Lydia: Stiles?

Stiles: Yeah?

Lydia: What were you doing in that house? It's Valise house.

Stiles: My dad told me to give her dad something so I was the delivery boy.

Lydia: Oh! Good night then.

Stiles: Good Night.

And continue to my way to home when I felt a demon in the forest I grab my knife and when I touched it; it turned into a sword with a red diamond in the hander and I run in the forest without being afraid.

And then I saw it. It looked like a woman with tentacles of dust with venom in them flying around her. She wore a black dress and she was bare foot in the ground. Her eyes….where we have white, us humans, she had red as the blood and where our eyes is, they were black like the darkness.

Demon: Oh! Steven….isn't this a pleasant surprise? Two whole years I had to see you I thought you died.

Stiles: Well isn't this ironic?

Demon: Is that's so?

Stiles: Yes, because here the only one is going to die is you! And I charge towards her and stab her but not right in her heart. She slapped me with one of the 12 or more and through me ten feet away. I stand up and teleported behind her and stab her!

I start my victory dance! Man! I had forgotten how good it felt to fight demons. But everything went down hills when I notice that I had a big cut in my cheek from the demon and it burned.

And I bend down to pick up my sword when I heard….Derek.

Derek: Stiles?

Crap… I didn't answer I took my sword and teleport to my room.

That was close. Then I saw that I had a video chat request.

I thought about my scar so I cover it with plaster and answer the video chat.

**Video Chat:**

**Scott: Hey! Bro. What happen to you?**

Stiles: Nothing! I just I was cut with a knife while me and my dad were cooking.

**Scott: Your dad is at Station. Not at home.**

Stiles: He came to take something and I was cooking.

**Scott: Oh! Derek called and said he saw you in the woods fighting a demon and the demon called you "Steven", is it true?**

Stiles: No, I wasn't in the woods. And especially I wasn't fighting any demons. The only demons I fought were the dishes in the kitchen. I lied.

Scott seemed not convinced so I thought if I cut him by saying I was tired I will have time to think answers about the question I will be asked tomorrow.

Stiles: Bro! I need sleep badly okay? So we can break it off and head to bed?

**Scott: Yeah! Sure. Good Night! Sleep lightly! DUDE! SOMEONE IS BEHIND YOU! **He screamed and his eyes were so wide that you thought they will fall out.

I turned around and I was slammed in the wall by no other than Klaus Michelson.

Klaus: Steven! Where is Hayley? He asked and his eyes were with veins underneath them.

**Scott: What the hell is going on? He asked panicked.**

I on the other hand I was calm.

Stiles: Nice to see you uncle. YEAH! I forgot his mother was in my coven so that make me kinda like her family, if she was alive, so now Klaus and his siblings are like my uncles and aunt.

Klaus: WHERE IS HAYLEY?

Stiles: I don't know! You forgot I was exiled?!

Then Klaus let me and then asked.

Klaus: So you took Hayley like you did with Davina?

Stiles: I had to otherwise you daughter won't be born.

Klaus: Thank you. Where I can find her?

I looked at the computer screen where Scott was staring at us.

Stiles: In Samien's house. But I will need a favor.

Klaus: What?

Stiles: Compulsion to Scott.

Klaus: Got it. Sorry for the slamming and FYI your cut is healed.

Stiles: How?

Klaus: Protector that means you can heal.

Stiles: Okay. Good Night.

And with that he left. I turned to Scott who was looking at me with a hurt and confusion.

**Scott: WHAT IS GOING ON?**

Stiles: You will learn when the time comes.

Then I saw Klaus behind him. He compelled him and he left.

Scott seemed confused but when he saw me he remembered that we were talking.

**Scott: Yeah! Bro we should take some sleep. **

Stiles: Good night!

I closed my laptop and went to bed only to find Davina lied beside me. At first I was scared but then I remember she could teleport so I kissed her good night and we slept together.

**Scott POV**

I was sitting in my window looking at Vicky's house. I was hearing people laughing and swearing and smelled alcohol. Then my attention went to a figure outside the main entrance of the house, it was Stiles. What is he doing there?

I heard a girl screaming "I'll get it must be Steven." They were wrong I thought.

She open the door and jump into Stiles arms and then kissed him. WHAT? Stiles seemed to enjoy it and didn't make a move get out of her embrace.

Then she said:

Girl: Steven! Josh is here and wants to see you. I missed you! She kissed him and walked inside the house.

Steven?

What on earth is going on?

**Lydia POV**

After our meeting I and Malia decide to leave Alison to her house so I was going to find Stiles to ask him if he had Geography's notes as I was passing from the house before Scott's and Malia smelled Stiles. She stopped she start hearing and repeating what they were saying. Stiles knew them?! THE LIAR!

Malia left angry. I stayed alone. And waited till Stiles get out of the house, when he did I kept my distance and when I thought it was the right time I asked him:

Lydia: Stiles?

Stiles: Yeah?

Lydia: What were you doing in that house? It's Valise house.

Stiles: My dad told me to give her dad something so I was the delivery boy.

LIAR!

Lydia: Oh! Good night then. I said like I believed him. He betrayed our pack!

Stiles: Good Night.

LIAR!

**Malia POV**

I can't believe it! Stiles knew Stiles before she came to Beacon Hills?

**Vicky POV**

I'm glad I have my best friend back into our team! Steven and Davina go way back when we were 11 years old they fall in love and two days later they were the it couple of the French Quarter then Stiles had to go back to his dad so they keep the relationship a secret.

Alison knew Stiles from the age of 3. Stiles or Steven used to come with his mum to New Orleans and practice magic with me and the other Harvest's girls. Alison was the royal family of Hunters in the French Quarter. Then the time came and Alison had to move to San Francisco and lost contact with Stiles and me. When I moved in Beacon Hills we used to meet in secret with the others but they had a fight about tell Scott the truth and I had to bring Klaus to compelled her to forgot that she knows Stiles from the age of 3 and when she died and became a ghost the memories came back and when she saw him she was so happy that he wasn't fragile human she thought he was after the compulsion.

Now I was in my bed thinking about that my life is so weird that I can't begin to explain the same kind of life Stiles has too. I wonder how his pack will react if the found out. And with those thought I drift to sleep.

Luckily Davina was with Stiles so I could sleep carelessly.

**Well that was a twist, don't you think? How was it? Do you like Stiles as a Witch Protector and Davina's boyfriend? **


	3. AN

_**A/N: Sorry isn't a chapter but it's an announcement I won't update if I don't see a review because 4 people follow this or none but if you don't like it tell me why you don't like it so I can rewrite it when my Exams finish. And sorry I'm so bossy but this period I'm updating new and old stories and I don't get reviews or anything. And that make me sad I have so many ideas so if you see this I would like you go check out not only this story but my others too. And again sorry for being bossy or a bitch…which I don't think I'm a bitch but anyway. Thank you for your attention. **_

_**-Love Vicky! See ya guys in 2 or 3 weeks and wish me good luck on my exams. **_

_**P.S. GOOD LUCK TO THOSE THAT WRITING EXAMS TOO! **_

_**P.S.S. I made a Wattpad account if you like go and check it out. My name is Vicky1599**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! Well this is dedicated to that reader that review the story and i sat down yesterday and i wrote this! I hope you like it!**

** : Thank you! I hope you like it! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**SO...ENJOY! And review!**

_**What Are you?**_

_**Chapter 3: Road trip to New Orleans!**_

**Vicky POV**

Me, Aleyc, Emilia, Angela and Stiles with his pack/friends were sitting in History class and then we heard the news…..ROAD TRIP TO NEW ORLEANS!

Me and Stiles exchanged horror looks, luckily the bell rang and I ran out but suddenly I was pulled into janitor's closet, I saw that my teammates were there, great we are going to speak about the trip.

Stiles: I don't want to go back there!

Emilia: Neither do I!

Aleyc: We could say that we are sick or something.

Stiles: My pack won't understand. I'm afraid we have to go.

Angela: You have to give me Klaus blood and snap my neck so you can take me back there!

Aleyc: But if Stiles go we have to go, we are together in this since Alison was a kid, remember?

Stiles: Yeah, I remember all the fun times we had, me going to her house and you Vicky with Davina coming to check on us if we had kill each other or not….good memories!

Suddenly the door opened and we saw a guy with curly hair and hazel eyes looking at Stiles with wide eyes.

Stiles laughed nervously and said: Guys see you at….my house after school. He said in Latin and he left.

After that the door closed and Angela sighed and sat down.

Angela: I'm still not going!

We all copy her and sat down, I wanted to cry! I'm done playing the strong person, Klaus help us leave town so the war won't affect us but too late we lost one of our group, Alison, it was the Hunter of the group.

**Stiles POV**

After Isaac got me out of the Janitor's closet he start asking questions like what did I talked with them and how do I know them.

And I lied as always.

Me: Well we are in Chemistry group project and the Road Trip to New Orleans is the exact same date we have to make the presentation. Happy now?

Isaac: Very. He smiled and then we went back to our classes.

**Time Skip to the Trip: Vicky POV**

Okay, yesterday Stiles rejoined the group and now we are going to New Orleans…..God! I wish the trip is okay because I tend to get sick when I'm in airplanes!

Well thank God our teacher told us about the trip in the first hour so after we finished school we went to pack. The trip is happening because at history we study the History of New Orleans.

Now we were boarding on the plane and I sit with Stiles/Steven and Angela with Aleyc and Emilia with…Scott McCall.

We talked with Klaus before we leave and Davina and the others will compel the teachers to leave us live in the mansion in the French Quarter.

**Scott POV**

I've been trying to remember what I did last night but the only thing I remember is that I was talking with Stiles via video chat but I don't remember what we talked about!

I drift into a dreamless sleep when suddenly I woke up by the girl next to me it was the girl that had came the previous day, she was dancing, and then I heard two rows in front of me, where Stiles was sitting, I heard:

Escucha bien  
Soy un buen chico que te quiere bien  
Mi corazón siempre me dice Tutututu Bo  
En el amor yo soy un eterno buscador  
Soy un descarado, y yo respondo en todos lados.

Oh! My God! Stiles know to rap in Spanish? How does he know Spanish anyway?  
Are you ready for the ride, Let's ready for!  
Are you ready for the ride, Let's ready for!  
Si suena bien, ya no me importa nada  
No me importa nada

Vuelvo a mi casa y me pregunto que me pasa  
Vuelvo a mi casa, pregunto que pasa  
No vine aquí a fastidiar, quiero bailar, ponte a cantar  
Porque en fin no somos, tan, tan diferentes.

Are you ready for the ride, Let's ready for!  
Are you ready for the ride, Let's ready for!

Are you ready for the ride, Let's ready for!  
Are you ready for the ride, Let's ready for!

Ser un conflicto me hace aún más listo  
Soy feliz y tengo todo para dar  
Tal vez romántico, analítico, muy crítico  
Y el crítico, ese soy yo Y todo te lo doy.

Si suena bien, ya no me importa nada  
No me importa nada.

Vuelvo a mi casa y me pregunto que me pasa  
Vuelvo a mi casa, pregunto que pasa  
No vine aquí a fastidiar, quiero bailar, ponte a cantar  
Porque en fin no somos, tan, tan diferentes.

Are you ready for the ride, Let's ready for!  
Are you ready for the ride, Let's ready for!

Ser un conflicto me hace aún más listo  
Soy feliz y tengo todo para dar  
Tal vez romántico, analítico, muy crítico  
Y el crítico, ese soy yo Y todo te lo doy.

Are you ready for the ride (Yo yo yo yo), Let's ready for!  
Are you ready for the ride, Let's ready for!

(Manos arriba, Yeah) The girls sang.

Are you ready for the ride, Let's ready for! (X4)

After the finished the whole plane start cheering and applauding. I was shocked. I didn't knew Stiles was that talented!

Then I heard him say:

Stiles: Man! I miss this. Has ever done that again?

Aleyc: Yes, me too! Because Josh won't rap because he thinks is too bad. But he isn't I mean me and Davina yesterday tried to make him sing but he almost rip my throat out.

I knew Aleyc because he was at lacrosse practice.

Vicky: But you made him!

Stiles: WOW! Vicky you taking Josh place in this? WOW! I know him for so little time and I guaranty that he is gay.

Vicky: I know that already, Davina told me. She saved him….kinda…

Who is Davina? How did she saved that Josh guy? How Stiles know them?

Then the girl next to me spoke: Stiles, you better take Josh to meet Danny they will be cute together!

Stiles: Well, Emilia you are not wrong but he is dating someone else this time.

Then a phone rang, I knew it was Stiles. Why doesn't he have it turned off?

Stiles: Hello? He smiled like a love stuck puppy. I used my hearing to hear.

Girl: Hey, babe! Klaus told me to tell you that we landed and we are the house and Elijah will come to get you. Ready to see where you used to pass your summers?

Okay? He has a girlfriend but who are those guys, Klaus and Elijah?

Stiles: We should visit Alison's old home.

Alison's old home?

Vicky suddenly grab Stiles' phone and said to the girl: Try to find a spell to bring her back!

Emilia: What? Are you out of your mind? Why am I even asking of course you are!

Girl: Okay, I will look but we will do this all together, you, me, Emilia, Stiles, Aleyc and Angela, we all bring our best friend back! Alison Argent prepare yourself to be in the world of the living again!

What? And what Stiles has to do with that?

**Alison POV**

I'm dead. They cannot bring me back! Even though I start to remember my childhood, little secret; for some reason my childhood was fake. I mean Klaus Mikealson compelled me because I was leaving for San Francisco which was my first time moving there and Stiles and the guys didn't wanted me to leave them so we got into fights so my mum decide to ask Klaus's help to make me forget!

Now I know who are really am! I'm not a plain hunter as they thought I am and I thought I was.

Little secret; my mum was a Witch, yeah Emily Bennett told me that! Why my mum would hide something like that?

That makes me a Witch too! No wonder why sometimes things I wished were happening!

I can't believe it! I'm A Witch! I have to find Emily Bennett and thanked her for helping me!

I left the plan and I was inside a house I never seen!

Me: Hello?

Suddenly a girl with black hair and white dress showed up, she was a ghost I can feel it.

Girl: Oh! You are here! Follow me Alison Underwood.

Underwood?

Me: Sorry, you must be mistaken! My name is Alison Argent not Underwood.

The girl turned around and she smiled but it did catch her eyes.

Girl: You are, I'm Alicia Underwood, your aunt.

Me: My…aunt? How many secrets my mum has?

Girl: Had. Now follow me!

As I was about to make a step I changed into a red gown and my hair were down and curl, they were as long as I had them when I first met Scott, I was wearing red high heels and I felt a rush of power washing over me, what is going on?

Me: What is going on?

Girl: You accepting our powers, you are bringing yourself back with our magic, when you woke up you will be a Witch and a Hunter!

Suddenly I felt my body weights itself to me.

Me: Where I'm going to wake up?

Girl: Wherever you wish Alison Alisha Underwood.

Me: It's Argent.

Suddenly I stepped into my old house in New Orleans; I was still wearing the dress. Suddenly the door opened and a bunch of teens walked inside. I turned and I smiled and said:

Me: I'm back. I had tears in my eyes as everyone rushed and hug me.

Stiles: I missed you!

Vicky: We all did. How are you even back?

Me: I'm an Underwood Witch. I said proudly and smiled.

Stiles: Underwood? You supposed to be….dead…I mean your family…..the Witch family!

Aleyc: What he is trying to say is that Marcel Gerard killed your family.

Me: It can't be right! My mum was the last one?

Suddenly I saw Scott walked inside the house.

Scott: What is going on? He was looking at me.

Vicky: Alicia?

I turned and saw the girl with the white gown.

Alicia: Samien?

Stiles: Vicky do you know Alicia?

Vicky: Yes, I saw her as a ghost when me and dad traveled in Israel, she was dead.

Alicia: Yes, I was. But the Spirits gave my powers back so I can teach Alison here, my niece, nice to see Claudia's son, such a powerful Elder.

Stiles: You know who I am?

Alicia: Yes, you are Steven Whitlock.

Stiles: I go by Stiles Stilinski now.

Me: That's why I couldn't place your face! I ran and hug him. Without losing any moment he hugged me back and then everyone made a group hug.

Me: UGH! Guys I missed you so much! I said as I turned around to Alicia…I mean my aunt.

I hugged her and said: Welcome to the family….again.

Scott: What is going on?

I ignore him because I knew that it wasn't the time I need to kill someone!

Then I saw Elijah standing in the door with tears in his eyes, all his family had. He ran and hug me so tight that I thought my bones were cracking.

Elijah: Alison I'm so sorry about your mum, and that Klaus made you forget.

Me: It's okay, it hurt less even though I missed sword fighting with my friends.

Alicia: I don't want to break the reunion but Alison you must understand that you will not go kill Marcel!

Stiles: Because he helping us with the war.

Scott: War?!

Me: What war?

Suddenly a pregnant woman walked in and said: I'm Hayley Labonair.

Me: I'm Alison Underwood. I want to change my name to honor my mum.

Scott: Underwood?

Everyone: SHUT UP! They said to Scott, well I agree because he is asking questions and he knows he won't get answers now.

Suddenly Hayley bowed. Why?

Me: Why you bowed?

Hayley: Because your family used to be the second more powerful Coven here.

Me: And you are a Werewolf Royalty, should I bow too? Since you are the Alpha Female?

Hayley smirked playfully and said: If you want I won't have a problem! But you are also a Royalty here. And I want to thank you for saving last time in San Francisco.

Scott was shocked because I looked at him to see how he reacted in the Alpha Female thing.

I bowed and then said:

Me: No problem. I smiled and then Klaus walked inside and gasped.

Klaus: Oh my God! Alison? I ran and hugged him and then slapped him.

Stiles: WOW! That was a nice! Did it hurt Uncle Klaus?

Yeah, Stiles is his great great great and more great grandson, he had a half sister from his so called father side, Maria Whitlock.

Klaus: Yes, it did. And I totally deserve it. I'm so sorry but I watched how sad you were when you were leaving and I wanted to end your pain.

Me: I guess me and the gang have a strong bond since even after death we always end up with each other. I said as I glance to my friends and now teammates.

**Stiles POV**

Well after we landed Aleyc text me that Davina is feeling that something big is going to happen.

Suddenly Scott grab my phone out of my hand and start running but I smirked and I teleported in the middle of the town where the café me and Scott had agreed to meet. After I gave an order Scott appeared all sweaty and breathless but when he saw me his eyes widen and then said:

Scott: How did you get here so fast?

Me: I took a taxi.

Scott: Okay then. He sat down and then he asked the question I've been waiting if he had read the text.

Scott: What Aleyc meant that "something big is going to happen and Davina can feel it?" Who is Davina?

Me: Well Davina is a girl from a game we play…an internet game.

Scott: Okay then, did you ordered?

Me: Yes, I did.

Suddenly Josh burst in and said: We have a problem!

Suddenly my face was so serious that Scott flinched.

Me: What happen?

Josh: Well, you know Easter came back to town.

I shot up and said: THAT BITCH IS BACK?!

Josh: Come!

We ran and I was sure that Scott was falling me.

When we arrived at Klaus house I saw Davina with tears in her eyes.

Davina: Alison is coming back!

**Scott POV**

I followed Stiles he runs real fast for a human! So does that guy! Who does he thinks he is?

Suddenly they stopped in front of a house and then burst in and I followed him and then the girl said:

Girl: Alison is coming back! Alison?

Suddenly the girl fainted and then Stiles said:

Stiles: She is here. He turned around and his eyes were white!

Then out of nowhere Aleyc, Vicky and Emilia and the other girl Angela run into the house and then they grab Stiles and run to the house near the one we were, I follow them and then when I walked in….i saw….Alison in a red dress and her hair were black and curly and long!

I can't believe it! Then the weirdest thing happens.

Alison: I'm back. I had tears in my eyes as everyone rushed and hug me.

Stiles: I missed you! Is something I missing?

Vicky: We all did. How are you even back? Yeah I wonder how?

Alison: I'm an Underwood Witch. She said proudly and smiled. A witch?

Stiles: Underwood? You supposed to be….dead…I mean your family…..the Witch family! He knows?

Aleyc: What he is trying to say is that Marcel Gerard killed your family.

Me: It can't be right! My mum was the last one?

Her mum?

I walked out of my hiding spot and saw what was going on. Everyone was crying.

Me: What is going on? I had to ask!

Vicky: Alicia? Who is Alicia?

I turned and saw the girl with the white gown.

Alicia: Samien?

Stiles: Vicky do you know Alicia? How does Stiles know Alicia?

Vicky: Yes, I saw her as a ghost when me and dad traveled in Israel, she was dead. Oh! Normal stuff! (note: the sarcasm) How Stiles know about this?! He acted so calmly when I found out…sorry he found out I was a werewolf maybe he already knew but why didn't he tell me?

Alicia: Yes, I was. But the Spirits gave my powers back so I can teach Alison here, my niece, nice to see Claudia's son, such a powerful Elder.

Powerful Elder?

Stiles: You know who I am?

Alicia: Yes, you are Steven Whitlock.

Steven Whitlock?

Stiles: I go by Stiles Stilinski now.

Now?

Alison: That's why I couldn't place your face! She ran and hug him. Without losing any moment he hugged her back and then everyone made a group hug. Do they know each other before I met Alison?

Alison: UGH! Guys I missed you so much! She said as She turned around to Alicia.

She hugged her and said: Welcome to the family….again.

Family? Again?

Me: What is going on? I had to ask because no one gives me attention!

They ignore me,

Then I saw a guy standing in the door with tears in his eyes and some others beside him also had tears in their eyes. He ran and hug Alison.

Guy: Alison I'm so sorry about your mum, and that Klaus made you forget.

Made her forget?

Alison: It's okay, it hurt less. Even though I missed sword fighting with my friends. Missed sword fighting? I thought she didn't knew she was a Hunter when she came to Beacon Hills?

Alicia: I don't want to break the reunion but Alison you must understand that you will not go kill Marcel!

Who Marcel?

Stiles: Because he helping us with the war.

WAR?!

Me: War?!

Alison: What war?

Suddenly a pregnant woman walked in and said: I'm Hayley Labonair.

Alison: I'm Alison Underwood. She smiled to the woman.

Underwood? Her last name is Argent!

Me: Underwood?

Everyone: SHUT UP! They said to me….ouch!

Suddenly Hayley girl bowed. Why?

Alison: Why you bowed?

Hayley: Because your family used to be the second more powerful Coven here.

Coven?

Alison: And you are a Werewolf Royalty, should I bow too? Since you are the Alpha Female?

Werewolf? Alpha Female?

Hayley girl smirked playfully and said: If you want I won't have a problem! But you are also a Royalty here. And I want to thank you for saving last time in San Francisco.

What happen in San Francisco?

I was shocked and I wasn't bothering to hide it.

Alison: No problem. She smiled and then the other guy walked inside and gasped.

Guy: Oh my God! Alison? She ran and hugged him and then slapped him.

Stiles: WOW! That was a nice! Did it hurt Uncle Klaus?

Uncle Klaus?

Klaus: Yes, it did. And I totally deserve it. I'm so sorry but I watched how sad you were when you were leaving and I wanted to end your pain.

What pain?

Alison: I guess me and the gang have a strong bond since even after death we always end up with each other. She said as she glanced to Stiles, Vicky, Emilia, Angela, Aleyc and Alicia girl.

So they knew each other from long before!

Me: Can someone explain to me what is going on? And why Alison is alive?

Stiles looked at me with a sad expression and then looked to the blonde guy and said:

Stiles: We will need another pack to help us with Hayley's pack and the my ex Witch Coven and Francesca.

His ex Witch Coven?

Suddenly the girl I saw to faint walked in and she was smiling but when she saw Alison she run and had her.

Girl: The Spirits were right! You are back!

Alison: I'm back and no one will lie hand on you Davina! Or else I will rip their head off!

Stiles: And I will help, I haven't used my sword in a long time!

SWORD?

Davina girl: Thanks guys but the Harvest has to be complete even if I like or not.

Alicia: She is right. Otherwise earth, air, water and fire will haunt her down and kill everything in their passing.

Davina: Alicia Underwood! The second Harvest girl that kept the power for too long and she died.

Alison: That was the way you died?

Alicia: Yes.

I'm lost.

Blonde Guy: Scott why don't you call your pack to come here and we all moving to my house?

Alison: Stiles how many years have you to set foot here?

Stiles: Since I was exiled….last summer.

Me: What are you? And why you were exiled?

Stiles: All due time Scott. He said. He looked more mature when he was around these people almost different!

What are they going to say to me and my pack?

**So...what do you think? **

**Well on Saturday i'm leaving to Athens and then on Wensday i will go to my village...so i don't know if i would have time to update all the stories...but i will try the only thing i want is to review my stories...they give me a reason to put my imagination to the next level!**

**SO...review and tell me what do you want to see to the next chapter!**


End file.
